


A Loving Agreement

by Linna_Ai



Series: A Loving Series [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, M/M, Slash, Witch Loki, mermaid natasha
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint, Natasha e Thor vão pedir a ajuda do “bruxa” Loki. Thorki, Clintasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loving Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> N.A: Já que pediram, aqui está a continuação! (Na verdade é mais pq já tinha isso em mente mas num dava em 1000 palavras, tenho culpa se plotei demais???) Aconselho lerem a anterior antes dessa.

 

Quando Thor voltou, Clint já ajudara Natasha a ficar em pé e a estava ensinando a dar alguns passos. Não que Thor duvidasse da história, mas ela não saber andar dava mais credibilidade, com certeza. Sorriu de leve ao ver os dois rindo e Clint comemorando quando ela deu uns três passos sozinha antes de cair nos braços dele. Limpou a garganta para que notassem sua presença.  
  
A ruiva sorriu e se aproximou, quase caindo de novo, mas ele a amparou com os braços. Com a mão, ela apontou para o mar e o loiro começou a levá-los nessa direção porém Clint o parou, segurando-o pelo braço.  
  
-Tem certeza, Thor?  
  
-Sim, Clint.   
  
-Essa...esse “bruxa” não vai machucá-lo, vai? Comê-lo, ou coisas assim, né? –Clint olhava para a ruiva agora.  
  
-Não saber... se eu achar que sim...Thor não ser dele....prometo.  
  
-Obrigado.  
  
Ela sorriu, corando de leve antes de virar-se para o outro e indicar que continuassem o caminho. Clint viu os dois desaparecerem sob a água e prendeu o fôlego até ver a cabeça ruiva ressurgir, enfim conseguindo respirar ao vê-la chamando-o, correu até lá afundando e seguindo-a.   
  
Sentiu os lábios dela nos seus e, quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que tinha uma bolha de ar em volta de sua cabeça. Podia ver o mar a sua volta com clareza, algum ponto a frente estava Thor com a mesma bolha e Natasha bem a sua frente com a cauda de volta.  
  
-Rápido...isso não durar muito...- ela apontou para a bolha nele.  
  
Natasha guiou a mão de Clint até as costas dela e, enquanto a ruiva chamava Thor para fazer o mesmo, ele pode ver que havia uma barbatana lá e foi nela que se seguraram quando ela começou a nadar com rapidez e precisão. Em poucos segundos tinham ido uma grande distância, era mais escuro e mais fundo, com cavernas e plantas e era levemente mais frio.  
  
Enfim pareceram desacelerar até que entraram numa das cavernas e puderam se soltar das costas da ruiva. Ela foi na frente, guiando o caminho. Chegaram numa parte mais ampla, cheia de objetos feitos de conchas e algas, pedras sendo usadas como mesas e algumas coisas que pareciam humanas, como livros, e coisas que pareciam de animais terrestres, como chifres, cascos e ossos. Perto do centro havia algo parecido com fogo, brilhava e irradiava calor, mas era verde. No canto mais afastado, de costas para eles, podiam ver um ser que se assemelhava a Natasha, tinha uma longa cauda verde-esmeralda mas mesmo esta era diferente em alguns detalhes, como na bifurcação da ponta. E os cabelos do ser eram longos, sobrenaturalmente longos e negros muito negros e brilhantes, espalhados e dançando pelas costas pálidas.  
  
-Loki?- Natasha disse.  
  
Viram as costas tencionarem e o ser paralisar no mesmo lugar. A ruiva foi corajosamente até lá, espalmando a mão com fizera para Clint e oferecendo de modo que o outro pudesse ver mesmo de costas para ela, mas ele dispensou, afastando a mão e saindo dali, enfim virando-se para passar por Natasha.  
  
-Eu sei falar essa língua...porque _você_ está falan...- Loki ergueu a cabeça vendo os outros visitantes, uma expressão de surpresa se passou por seu rosto antes que ele olhasse ambos de cima a baixo, analisando-os, talvez tenha se demorado um pouco mais no mais alto antes de um sorriso perigoso e discreto curvar os lábios finos. –Isso responde a pergunta e pede outra. Quer algo de mim, Natasha querida? –falou fluentemente para benefício dos convidados humanos.  
  
-Sim...-num segundo ela estava de volta na frente dos dois, como se para protegê-los.- Querer...poção para tornar humano em...  
  
-Oh sim, entendo. Porque não pede umas aulinhas dessa língua também? – ela o olhou perigosamente e nem um pouco divertida com a frase.- Oh, você se acha tão assustadora...-ela continuou encarando-o.-...e sem um pingo de senso de humor...que seja. Duas poções saindo. – Loki foi até suas prateleiras, procurando pelo frasco certo.  
  
-Só uma...- Loki voltou a cabeça para ela, sobrancelha erguida e mão a meio caminho de uma prateleira. -Você...ter um preço...certo? Ele...- a ruiva apontou para Thor e os olhos frios de Loki seguiram-na.- ...poder trabalhar para você... por um tempo...em pagamento.- ela ofereceu, sabendo que era melhor barganhar ao invés de mostrar todas suas cartas. Loki tinha fama de traiçoeiro.   
  
-Trabalhar...por um tempo? –Loki repetiu, saindo de perto das prateleiras e se aproximando, passou por ela e a linha invisível de proteção que a ruiva parecia criar para proteger os dois e feita apenas da aura ameaçadora dela. Rodeou Thor, observando cada detalhe. Ele já vira muitos humanos e muitas criaturas mágicas. Esse, entretanto, era impressionante, muito bem...esculpido. Voltou-se para ela ao ouvi-la limpar garganta, claramente querendo chamar-lhe a atenção. –Esse tipo de poção é muito especial...- retornou para a prateleira, enfim pegando o frasco.-...muito cara...decerto precisa de um pagamento mais...lucrativo.  
  
-Ficarei aqui para sempre....senhor. A seu dispor, se ajudar meus amigos aqui.- Thor se intrometeu. Cansado das ameaças veladas e jogos de palavras difíceis. Sinceramente não se importava se o tal Loki iria cortá-lo e dá-lo de comer para os peixes, apesar de que...algo no olhar do outro dizia a Thor que não era bem isso que Loki queria fazer com ele...nem se sentia ameaçado pelo outro, na verdade. Não dizia isso somente por Loki ser menor e mais magro, dava para ver nos olhares trocados entre ele e Natasha o quão perigoso _ambos_ podiam ser. Entretanto, do mesmo jeito que não via nada de ruim no jeito da ruiva olhar para Clint, também via nada de mal direcionado a si quando Loki o olhava.  
  
Isso surpreendeu Loki e fez seu frio coração bater mais rápido.  
  
-Isso é verdade, Natasha? –Loki perguntou ainda olhando o loiro alto.  
  
-Sim.- Loki sorriu, aproximando-se com o frasco. -mas...- ela continuou.-... somente se....funcionar... se não...eu voltar...e levar Thor...  
Loki sorriu para a expressão séria da outra, voltando um pouco e pegando um ingrediente, abrindo o frasco e colocando dentro, o tom de vermelho mudando para transparente-azulado, antes de fechá-lo e entregar para a ruiva.  
  
-Aqui, querida. Temos um acordo...- ela pegou o objeto, olhando ainda um pouco desconfiada. –Só um detalhe... por mais potente que ela seja e, sério, você não encontrará poção melhor do que essa...- ela apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.-...enfim, seu amiguinho só poderá ficar seis meses direto na água...  
  
-Eu pedir...  
  
-Deixe-me terminar, garotinha impaciente. Ele terá de voltar para terra e passar mais seis meses e, depois poderá voltar, infelizmente, tem de ser assim para sempre. Se beber metade com ele, isso ampliará sua habilidade de se adaptar e não terá problemas em ficar os seis meses na terra com ele. Viu? Não vai achar poção melhor que essa. Eu mesmo criei.- ele sorriu cheio de si.  
  
-Ótimo. – ela revirou os olhos antes de forçar um sorriso. Ignorando as expressões impressionadas dos dois humanos.- Ter acordo então... – ela foi até Clint, Thor quis se aproximar de Loki, mas ela impediu -...só depois...que nós beber...  
  
-Que seja.- Loki bufou, fingindo desinteresse.  
  
Ela bebeu metade e Clint bebeu o resto. A ruiva sentiu-se levemente enjoada antes de esquecer isso ao ver uma luz envolver o outro e barulhos de dor e ossos estalando se fazerem ouvir vindo do brilho.  
  
-Calma. Paciência.- Loki estava do lado de Natasha e Thor, segurando-os com uma mão no braço de cada um.  
  
Quando a luz foi diminuindo puderam ver Clint, agora com uma cauda negra no lugar das pernas, ponta terminando em tons de prata, muito parecida com a de Natasha que também era preta, mas na ponta tinha tons de laranja e vermelho.  
  
A ruiva nadou até ele, abraçando-o e beijando-o, as caudas se entrelaçando no processo.  
  
-Viva! Final feliz...eca.- Loki disse sem nenhuma animação e muito sarcasmo.  
  
-Sim, eles merecem ser felizes. – Thor disse, parecendo não ter ouvido o fim do que o outro falara e sorrindo sinceramente.  
  
Loki corou e voltou depressa para seus frascos e poções no fundo do local.  
  
Thor inclinou a cabeça para o lado, confuso do motivo do outro ter corrido, mas deixou para lá, teria tempo para descobrir, preferiu ir se despedir de Natasha e Clint.  
  
A ruiva entregou uma pequena concha para ele, dizendo que se Loki tentasse machucá-lo, isso iria protegê-lo. E então se foi junto a Clint.   
Já fora da caverna, ela se lembrou de algo:  
  
-A bolha! – a ruiva voltou por onde viera, sendo seguida pelo outro.-...se eu me afastar...  
  
Pararam na entrada da caverna, pegos de surpresa pela cena: Loki tinha os lábios colados ao de Thor, uma mão na nuca que foi para a bochecha quando se separaram e depois afastou-se quando a bolha de ar voltou a envolver a cabeça de Thor.  
  
A pele pálida de Loki estava rosada chegando ao vermelho ao ver Clint e Natasha os observando, afastando-se e xingando:  
  
-Malditos humanos e seus malditos pulmões!  
  
Natasha riu e puxou Clint de volta para fora da caverna. Nadaram alguns minutos de mãos dadas até Clint se pronunciar:  
  
-Aquele...aquela bolha de ar...  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Só dá pra...sabe, cria-la se for com...com um beijo?-Clint hesitou.  
  
-Não...ter outro jeito...mas beijo mais...rápido. – ela riu de leve, lembrando da expressão de Loki, mas parou ao ver a de Clint.-...eu não beijar Thor...  
  
-Oh.  
  
-Ciúmes?   
  
-Talvez...- ele admitiu, desviando o olhar.  
  
-Bobo...- ela beijou-o e riu, saindo nadando na frente, ele seguiu-a, ainda tendo alguma dificuldade com o novo equipamento.  
  
Não se importava se seria difícil se adaptar, teria ela a seu lado, não queria mais nada.  
  
 _The end...?*  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Num sei ainda se continuo, estou pensando... se tiver mais ideias pra esse universo, quem sabe,ne? se não axo q vai ter só um epílogo. Quem quiser fazer sugestões, to aceitando!


End file.
